Till Death Us Do Part
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: Tragedy strikes and Jeff faces his worst nightmare, staying strong while he loses his wife, his best friend his Dixie. Warning major character death.


_Hey so this is s quick oneshot I really was unsure about uploading this as I notice I have a bit of a theme with my stories haha._

_I hope you enjoy and warning get the tissue's ready..._

* * *

'Jeff, its Dixie. You need to come in now' He didn't hear the rest of what Nick said but instead chucked his mobile onto the passenger seat, flicked the sirens on and tore off from the side of the road back toward the hospital.

A thousand thoughts ran through his head, she had been fine when he dropped her off she was only going to visit one of the patients they had brought in earlier what could have happened in the space of 5 minutes he had been gone.

Pulling the ambulance into the hospital he pulled it into the side of the car park next to the entrance and jumped out as fast as he could, running straight into the ED entrance he was going to run to the reception not knowing what was going on her thought that was his best bet but someone called his name.

Turning to come face to face with Nick Jordan he gasped the other man was covered in blood his white shirt no longer white his face smudged and dark stains taking up residence on his usually obsessively clean trousers.

'Jeff We need to talk please in my office' explained Nick moving forward to pull the ma n forward.

'What, Nick Please tell me..is..is that oh god' Gasped Jeff pointing at the crimson red liquid.

Nick looked down at himself not realising how covered he was, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat he didn't say anything just put his arm on the other man's shoulder and walked him towards the staff room as it was closer than his office.

'Jeff, there was an accident in the car park a hit and run. Dixie was walking past a young girl as a car turned and was heading straight for her; Dixie pushed the girl out the way. Jeff she was trapped against the wall and the car we tried our best and we got her out but…Jeff she has a huge amount of fatal injuries and her spine has been damaged beyond repair.' Nick explained a tear slide down his own cheek, Nick was a strong person he had lost colleague's before hell, he'd even performed emergency surgery on his own girlfriend but this was different this was Dixie someone everyone in the ED saw as a little sister. She had been there through some of his darkest moments, she had helped him save Yvonne's life and now she was hanging on by a thread and there was absolutely nothing he could do.

Jeff stared at Nick 'She's going to be ok though, right?' he stuttered Nick didn't answer straight away, he couldn't he was trying to keep his emotions in check. This made Jeff let out a strangled sob 'she's got to be ok Nick do something please She's my wife, my best friend, My Dixie!' He almost screamed.

'Jeff I'm so sorry I truly am, were making her comfortable'

Comfortable, he didn't want her to be comfortable he wanted her to be in pain to be screaming in agony at least then he knew she was with him and they were doing something. At least then she was fighting.

'Is she awake?' he asked almost in audible but Nick heard him and nodded, 'I need to see her'

Walking toward resus Jeff could tell something was wrong just through the mood of the ED everyone seemed distant, lost in their own thoughts. He could swear he heard sobs but didn't check he had one aim and nothing was going to detour him.

'She's on morphine she may seem pretty out of it' warned Nick before letting the man walk through the doors.

He walked in the room and headed for the screens that had been put up in the corner of the room followed by Nick he slowly placed a hand on one of them ready to move it but stopped it was like he was trying to pause everything, like he knew that once he once he moved the partition his life changed.

Taking a shaky breath he physically shook himself before moving the plastic sheet on the other side Zoe stood trying her best to help her patient but one look at Jeff and she stepped back from the bed and walked away into the arms of Nick who guided her to the back of the room as sobs shook her frame.

'Dixie' gasped Jeff he couldn't see the worst of her injuries she had a blanket covering her body but her face was covered in bruise's and tiny cuts which made her pale complexion seem to be more prominent than ever.

'Jeffrey' She stuttered trying her best to smile at the man she called her husband.

'Dix please I can't let you go' He whispered moving toward her head stroking the hair out of her eyes.

'I can't fight it Jeff, I've tried I'm not that strong' she stammered tears running down her cheeks leaving streaks in the blood.

'You shouldn't have to sweetheart, God I'm so sorry'

'What are you sorry for?' She asked looking into Jeff's eyes seeing the hurt and anguish he was trying to control.

'I'm sorry that it's you that you're in so much pain, that I can't do anything and yet I have to be selfish and beg you to stay, to stay with me' He admitted looking to the floor ashamed of his request.

'Don't you dare Jeffrey Collier of course I am going to stay with you, even if I can't stay with you like this then I will always be with you in there' She explained placing her hand on his chest. 'I'm not going to make it through this, I know it, Zoe and Nick know it and you know it. You're just being a stubborn sod' she tried to laugh but ended up coughing uncontrollably.

Once the coughing subsided Jeff really saw how weak his wife was how much she was suffering 'I thought we were going to grow old together' he admitted moving so he was sat on the top of her bed placing her head on his lap and stroking circles around her knuckle.

'What sat on porches with our rocking chairs?' She asked smiling as she realised his unspoken acceptance.

'Pffft more like wheel chair races in the garden'

They both smiled at the image, 'after your go karting performance I don't think you would be aloud'

Jeff smiled as he locked eyes with this women who meant everything and more to him, a women who couldn't be any more opposite to the kind of women he thought he would end up married too.

'I..I'll miss you Princess' he whispered he could see she was nearing the end.

'I'll miss you too Jeffrey, take care of lil abs' she asked that dog meant everything to her but not as much as Jeff himself 'take care of yourself, talk to ben. Promise me'

'I promise Dix, I don't want you to go' He whispered Sobs beginning to shake his body as he tried to stay strong.

'I don't wanna go Jeff but its time I'm sorry. I love you Mr Collier' she whispered growing more and more tired by the second.

'I love you Mrs Collier, cya soon princess' he whispered as her eyes slid closed and he bent forward placing a small kiss on her forehead.

The machines around him all began to beep and soon they turned into one continuous beep indicating she was gone, no one moved forward to do anything they couldn't. Everyone had come into resus and heard Jeff and Dixie's final farewells.

Majority of the staff had tears rolling down their cheeks some were in the arms of their loved ones and others tried their best to keep it together, but not one of them didn't hurt they each felt as though a part of them had been ripped away with their life of their friend.

Zoe pulled herself from Nicks embrace walking forward she disappeared behind the screen and soon the noises of the machines stooped being replaced by the sobs and cries of the staff.

Nick followed Zoe in pulling her out of the room and away from prying eyes into his office were her stoicism crumpled and she fell into him tears and uncontrollable sobs raking her body making him hold her as tightly as he could pulling her onto his couch.

Slowly the members of the Ed department left the room, one by one until Jeff was alone sitting on his wife's bed stroking her hair ignoring the tears that splashed onto her face. He was broken, numb and he knew she had taken a big part of him with her, a part he was never going to get back.


End file.
